Lost and Found
by hse07
Summary: The CPD continues to investigate the murder of Katya Sarkovsky as the CFD recovers from a reeling setback. Meanwhile, Gabby tries to navigate several speed bumps in her life while she continues to hide her growing belly from the rest of 51.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella Dawson rolled over in her bed. It had been a week since Matt had disappeared, and she had barely slept the entire time. She glanced at her cell phone. No missed calls. No texts. Sighing, she rolled into a sitting position and rubbed her eyes. Since everything had happened, she'd had a constant headache just behind her eyes that shecouldn't shake. She reached over to the nightstand, to the picture Matt had of him and her...they hadn't even been a couple at the time. She loved that picture.

A soft knock at the door startled her out of her memory, and she glanced up to see Severide peeking his head in the door.

"Almost ready?", he asked. She nodded, and he gave her a questioning look, but she was relieved when he said nothing and shut the door softly. He'd been a great friend to her since all this happened. He'd told her to stay in Casey's room, so that she wouldn't have to be alone, since Sylvie was over at her new boyfriend's home more and more.

Gabby sighed and got dressed. After a while, she padded out into the kitchen and put her boots on for work. Shortly after, she began the walk to Severide's car. It was a cold November day, and today was especially cold. She hopped into Kelly's car and they began the short drive to 51. They didn't talk; he knew she had a lot on her mind, and she didn't sleep well last night so she wasn't really up for conversation.

As they walked into the station, Mouch raised his eyebrows with a hopeful look on his face. Severide slowly shook his head and Mouch frowned and went back to his newspaper. Gabby ignored them all and walked to the lockers. There, Antonio was waiting for her.

She hadn't spoken to Antonio since Matt disappeared. He'd called, but she hadn't answered.

"Gabby."

She ignored him.

"Aw, come on, Gabby...talk to me."

Gabby opened her locker door, blocking out his face.

"Thought you should know...when we do find Matt, he's cleared. Prints on the murder weapon aren't his."

Gabby slammed the door and turned to look at him.

"I knew that would get your attention.", he said. He placed a soft hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently.

"You know where to find me.", he said, and he left. Just then, the house alarm went off.

 _Ambulance 61, Squad 3, Truck 81...car accident, 455 and Wabash._

Gabby rushed to the truck and climbed in beside Otis.

"Hey, Dawson, any word on Casey?", Hermann asked as she sat down and buckled up. She shook her head.

"He'll turn up. He's a fighter!", Cruz said from behind the wheel.

As they pulled up to the accident scene, Gabby could see that CPD was there. A squad with flashing lights was at the scene, and Sean Roman and Kim Burgess were on scene.

Truck 81 pulled up, and Hermann walked over to them.

"What do we got?", Hermann asked.

"We were chasing this car, and it slammed into that Escalade there. I haven't assessed this car yet, but the passenger is DOA in the Escalade, and driver's okay. On his way to Chicago Med." Hermann nodded and turned back to his crew.

"Alright, guys! We may have a suspect in this vehicle here; we need to assess this scene and look for any survivors!", he called out. They all began looking to see where they could help. Gabby crouched down to the car and searched inside. She stood up quickly.

"Hey, Kim...can you call Antonio, please?", she asked, trying to stay calm.

"is everything alright?", she asked worriedly.

"That's Jack Nesbitt.", Gabby pointed out.

"We know; he's part of a police investigation!", Kim stated.

"We have to help him! He might know where to find Matt!", Gabby cried out. Severide reached down and felt along Nesbitt's neck for a pulse. He looked up at Chief Boden and shook his head slowly.

"Chief...he's gone.", Severide said slowly.

"No!", Gabby cried out.

"Someone in the trunk!", she heard Cruz yell. Severide ran to the back and tried to wedge the car up onto its side.

"Capp, get the jack! We need to flip this car!", Severide stated. Capp ran to the truck and grabbed the jack. He set it up and then they propped up the car and flipped it right side up.

"The door's jammed!" Capp called out. Severide grabbed a crowbar and pried open the trunk door, and then he dropped the crowbar in surprise. Gabby stood slowly.

"Oh my God. It's Casey!", he yelled. Gabby rushed over to him. Sure enough, there was Matt. He looked bad. His eyes were both black, and he had his hands tied together with zip cord in front of him. Severide reached down and cut the cord from his wrists. Slowly, he reached down and felt along Matt's neck for a pulse.

"He's not breathing. Capp, help me get him out of here!", Severide called out. Gently, they lifted Matt out and placed him on the ground. Gabby covered her mouth as Brett and Chili began doing CPR. They weren't getting a response. After what seemed like hours, Brett looked up.

"Chief...he's been unresponsive for a minute and a half now.", she said sadly. Chief Boden looked at Gabby.

"No!", she cried out. She tore off her gloves and began pushing on Matt's chest, performing CPR.

"Come on, Matt!", she cried out. She breathed breath into his mouth and started again, tears streaming down her face.

"Matt, please! COME ON!", she yelled. Suddenly, she felt a hand on hers, and she looked up at Brett.

"Gabby...", she said softly.

"The defibrillator...", Gabby blurted out.

"But..."

"PLEASE!", Gabby yelled. Brett nodded, and she nodded at Chili. Chili ran to get the EKG machine, and shortly after she ran back, gently setting the machine on the ground.

"Charge to 300.", Brett said. They charged the paddles, and everyone moved back as she shocked Matt's chest. She shook her head, and Gabby's eyes pleaded with her. Sighing, she charged them again.

"Everyone clear!", she called out. She shocked Matt again, and then Chili placed her stethoscope on Matt's chest.

"We have a pulse. It's weak...but it's there.", she said.

Everyone cheered, and Gabby smiled, the tears flowing freely now. Brett squeezed her arm gently. They steered Matt to the back of the ambulance.

"I'm coming.", Gabby stated. Brett looked at Chief Boden, and he nodded. Gabby climbed into the ambulance and they drove off, lights and sirens flashing.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby sat at Matt's bedside, softly stroking his hand. It was badky bruised from defending himself against Nesbitt and the Bulgarians. She didn't know what was going to happen. The doctor hadn't come in since she'd come in.

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey. Sorry to interrupt. I wanted to come in before, but you were sleeping, and...". The man at the door stuck out his hand, and Gabby shook it.

"Will Halstead. I'm Matt's doctor."

"Will Halstead...you're Jay's brother, right?", Gabby asked. Will nodded.

"Yeah. I remember you guys, from the attack on the hospital. I'm really sorry."

Gabby nodded, looking down at Matt.

"I wanted to let you know...Matt needs surgery. He had a massive cerebral hemmorhage. I can't get in there, though, until the swellling goes down." Gabby sighed. This sucked. It was all her fault, too.

Sure, Matt saved a lot of girls from a life of prostitution, but at what cost?

"How long?", she asked. Will shrugged.

"We're trying a week. After that, we'll check and see if the swelling's gone down any; if it has, we'll repair the hematoma." Gabby shook her head.

"You can stay here with him if you want, but just you. I've already alerted the folks outside that we need to wait until Matt is better." Will watched her for a moment, and then excused himself.

Gabby fought hard to block the tears coming to her eyes, but they came anyway. She laid her head down on Matt's bed and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, Kendra was there in the room, checking and replacing Matt's IV bag.

"Hey, Kendra.", she said. Kendra smiled.

"Hey, Gabby. I'm so sorry, sweetie." Kendra circled around the bed to give her a hug. Gabby accepted it warmly. She loved Kendra. She never really understood why Shay never got with her, especially because Kendra had been completely infatuated with her. Kendra continued to work on Matt, but she looked over to Gabby from the corner of her eye. Gabby was stretching out sore muscles.

"You know...you can lay with him, if you want. It might help him. The warmth of your body, the connection...it might help him heal."

Gabby sat there for a moment, debating with herself. Could she really? What if she unhooked his lines, or if she hurt him?

"Go on. It's okay. I'll be right here." Kendra lifted up the lines so Gabby could climb up next to Matt. After she got comfortable, Kendra smiled and left the room quietly. Gabby laid next to Matt, and she lifted a hand and gently began caressing his face.

"Matt, you probably think I'm lame, talking to you when you can't even hear me...but I just wanted to say...I was wrong. I realize that now, and I'm so sorry. I just...I need you to come back to me. Please...I need you." She caressed his face, and a tear fell slowly down her cheek.

* * *

At the end of the week, Gabby couldn't relax, so she asked Boden if she could pick up some extra shifts. They weren't going to let her in to see Matt until a few hours after the surgery, anyway. He'd been cleared for surgery, and Gabby felt a small sliver of hope for the first time since they found him. The doctor had said the surgery was risky; if the swelling hadn't gone down enough, they could lose him on the table...but they had Chicago's best neurosurgeon in the room. Gabby was optimistic. Now, all that she was afraid for was Matt's reaction to finding out she was pregnant. She swilled her coffee around in her cup, and then she tipped it back, emptying the contents into her mouth. Sighing, she got up and headed out to Firehouse 51.

* * *

Matt opened his eyes, and everything was white. _Where the hell am I?_ , he thought. He could hear a steady beeping noise, and he turned and looked over to see a heart monitor. _The hospital. It's over._

Matt groaned and tried to sit up, but he winced when the pain in his side had him falling back to the bed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Casey, easy. Easy." Matt glanced over, and he recoiled at seeing Voight sitting in his room.

"What the hell...", Matt exclaimed.

"The doctors said you'd be awake soon. I wanted to get your statement while it was still fresh in your mind."

Just then, Matt heard a small knock on the door. He looked over to see Gabby.

"What's going on?", Gabby asked suspiciously.

"I was just asking your man here about the dead girl in his apartment."

"Are you accusing me of something?" Matt's eyes narrowed, and Gabby could see his knuckles. They were whiter than the walls. He was gripping the sheets with all his strength.

"This can't wait?", Gabby demanded, stepping into the room and placing herself between Matt and Voight.

"I need that statement. Maybe not now...but it better be soon." Knowing he'd lost this battle, Voight excused himself. Gabby turned to Matt, and she fought back the tears that glistened in her eyes.

"Hey.", he whispered. He patted the spot beside his bed, motioning for her to join him. She sat beside him, and the urge to touch him was too, great, so she enfolded her arms over him in a hug.

"You're here.", he whispered. He tilted his head into her neck. Her hair smelled like the floral shampoo she loved so much. God, she was beautiful. They separated, and Gabby was smiling.

"What?", he asked, smiling back.

"You're just...you're awake. I'm so glad. When I thought you weren't okay, I just...I..." She fought back tears, and Matt pulled her in close to him.

"Hey...it's okay. I'm here. I'm alright." He stroked her hair, drinking in her presence.

"Matt, I love you.", she whispered. He pulled away a little bit.

"What?"

"I mean it. I thought I lost you, and it really opened my eyes. I love you. I need you in my life. And I know that us working out depends on you, too...but if you're open to it, I'd like to try."

Matt sat for a moment, drinking in her beautiful brown eyes. Then, without a second thought, he gently pulled her in to him, and when their lips met, he shivered. He'd missed this. He'd missed _her._

"Okay.", was all he said.


End file.
